


立陷爱指南

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn





	立陷爱指南

立陷爱指南  
*“立陷爱”即“立即陷入爱情”的简称  
*由今天的机场图想到的看脸文学，热度就要趁热蹭

“我没有空谈情，你快喜欢我”*

/  
全圆佑从权顺荣身体里退出来的时候，红头发的男人还没释放，转过身皱着眉看他，全圆佑把套子扯下来打了个结，笑的气定神闲。

“你身/寸太快了”，嘴上不饶人，权顺荣咬着下唇加疾手上的动作，另一个男人已经开始穿自己的衣服。

“大明星先生”，上挑的尾音略带戏谑，全圆佑觉得看一场这样的活色生香蛮赚的，也就不着急系腰带盯着看，“你不是——”

“什么都喜欢快吗？”

/  
跟陌生人上床是一种什么体验，全圆佑想自己已经拥有回答这个问题的资格，不过也不算陌生人，贴满房间的海报张牙舞爪，家里正值青春期的小女生不谈恋爱，只是天天端着相机奔机场，他开车去接过几次，场面浩大，人声鼎沸，高分贝喊着的那个名字是什么来着——

Hoshi。

红头发往他怀里钻，手指头还是舌头，又湿又滑弯弯绕，作用在大脑是痒，然后是爽，送上门来的爱不做白不做，和漂亮孩子风流一夜能快乐多久呢，反正错过要后悔，也不知道自家妹妹如果知道自己跟她心心念念的爱豆上床了会作何感想。

自作自受，全圆佑一遍回应着细碎的吻一边把手塞进那人敞开的裤腰，心中腹诽早上急得要眼泪的小丫头，没办法，考试跟行程撞上，他这个休假的摄影师被指派去拍机场图，“我看不到可以，可是还有很多fan等着看——”

好，fansite是事业，认证，去机场的路上他翻着推特看，小女生的文案粉红泡泡满溢，立陷爱指南，够中二的名字，这下想起又笑了下，全圆佑找到目标，环住柱身上下揉捏，一下一下扽出些混乱的娇吟，他从来不觉得走神是什么坏事，zu/o/爱也没必要全身心投入，留些空隙更有余裕，稍加克制对彼此都好。

真的会立马陷入爱情吗？

换了个姿势趴在他身下的这个男人也不是没有在别的地方听说过，professional一级的编舞家接受邀请上电视节目，话题度高涨的少年舞蹈竞技综艺，宣传导向是热血，权顺荣扎着发带做开场，不到半分钟的视频被截下来疯转。

做导师比做选手人气还高又是一种什么体验，全圆佑倒是有些好奇，偶像时代，管你本身是什么身份，曝光度足够自然而然进入粉圈视野，站子应援广宣一个不少，别人有的你也得有，饭心这种东西，很难说清又很好说清。能拒绝的拒绝掉了，但是机场和拍摄处的簇拥没法避免，拍就拍吧，路总是越走越宽嘛，广告款打进来，权顺荣认下经纪人说的这句话。

嗯，所以这也不算私联，剔干净负罪感，全圆佑暗暗感叹红发男人强韧的腰力，半伏在枕头上的被动姿势也有中wave的美感，漂亮又骄矜的小红龙现在被他把住命门，呜呜咽咽的样子跟舞台上完全反转。

“渔夫帽先生太凶了啦……”，去年拍杂志做的主题就是人物的双面，应该让这小子也来的，全圆佑听着身下软绵绵的撒娇心头一颤，胳膊的力道收紧又马上放松，被提醒温柔点的手掌护住塌下去的脑袋，奖励湿淋淋的吻一枚。

故意的，明显是故意的，含一含而已，屁股有必要翘那么高吗，腰窝浅浅，臀线流畅，不过嘴小吞不下去，扭扭脖子脸颊就被戳出个圆圆的包，逞强要做SH/en/喉，生理泪水蓄了一眼眶，他说算了算了还唆着不放，眼神是委屈乘以倔强，全圆佑惊异于自己竟然心疼了。

报复吧，是报复吧，跟着簇拥上去拍，他自然认为自己也是粉丝的一员，这样被折煞掉傲气肯定要极尽旖旎让自己失控。好过分，用比舞台上更浓的挑逗用来报复他的那句“我不是fan也很不是很感兴趣哦”，真正的魅力男女通吃，全圆佑除了帽子压太低在机场也不算显眼，站在前面明显来过很多次的男生偏分油头，冲向出口不忘喊着Hoshi哥，涩感占半的扩张结束，全圆佑觉得现在气氛还可以，低头叼住权顺荣耳垂问话。

“大明星先生生日是哪一天？”

他其实应该知道的，如果装fan足够敬业，那丫头账号里面就有出生年月日，全圆佑晃一眼没能记住。

“是吗？我应该叫哥哥呢”，他笑一笑，权顺荣着急给他DA/i/套的样子跟停车场的敲窗户一样着急，那时候直勾勾的眼神钓得人筋骨软，全圆佑想了三秒决定悉听尊便。

“那么Hoshi哥哥”，他掐着嗓子学热情的少女饭，“我要进去了。”

/  
太失败了。

权顺荣翻个身喝了口水，做什么都要讲求效率，他不想耗费心神从暧昧到修成成果，速食社会，告白是小孩子才做的事情，成年人请直接勾引*，第一次见的男人遮得比明星还严实，跟节目组同行自然要碰上媒体，镜头好多该看哪个，权顺荣想笑的职业一点，眼睛却忍不住往哪边飘。

好吧，他大胆邀约，最后是他颜面尽失，原来不是粉丝，附加冷漠无情，权顺荣找着最坚定的形容词给这个该死的渔夫帽男人定性，就算只看一次也不可能不感兴趣的，摘掉帽子口罩是一张峻远清冷的脸，在床上很难不想象为性冷淡。

还算和谐的一Y/E/情，男人结束的很自顾自，却更加撩拨起他的胜负欲，面子什么的的先丢一边，宽松吊带衫肩带垂下一半，刚好盖住那块儿是精心调整好的式样，腿要怎么张开比较诱人，脚趾要勾起来，嘴角的津液不必擦干。

他伸手拽住那人的衣角，眼色极尽潋滟。

“后天Ｔ2，你还来不来拍我？”

/  
专业的真的是不一样的吗，九张预览都没发够就飞速涨粉的立陷爱指南把刚结束考试的女生吓了一跳，水印还真记得帮忙打，也是辛苦了。

不过哥哥昨天晚上没回来过夜，反正最近也没时间修图，点开对话框想表示下感谢，那边消息先发过来。

“后天我也帮你拍好了”

“嗯……没别的意思，就是”

“反正我最近很闲。”

/  
“真的是要疯了”，三台相机铺满咖啡店的小桌子，刚点的冰美式都被拍的震起来，划过去一排全是废片，刷新完粉丝数，新做的水晶指甲敲小屏幕敲的疑惑又不甘。

“我就不明白了最近到底是怎么了——”

“为什么只看她的镜头？”

/  
是能碰上的，总能碰上的，全圆佑在拍摄场地看到那头红发的时候，竟然有一种终于松了口气的心安。

在期待什么，他嘲笑过的立陷爱指南，现在以整饬的字体一个一个来敲打心脏，Z/U/O爱*爱，越做越爱，虽然只有一次，那之后再举起相机，锋利的挑逗很轻易就穿透镜头光圈快门按键，熙攘的人群失声，他知道他在看。

只看着他，镜头要被盯穿了，要冒烟了，要着火了，全圆佑端着机身像端着烫手山芋，想起以前妹妹从他手里抢过寄来的周边，小小身板挺直了腰振振有词：

当你感受到心动的那刻，早就在劫难逃了。

“Hoshi先生，换个躺下来的姿势好不好？”，编辑在旁边喊，他讲不出话，离开机场的大明星先生妆容虽然夸张，姿势是更加专业，这次衣服太修身，全圆佑没法自控去回想那时候揉在掌心的手感，火红的小蛇吐着信子蜿蜒而来，漂亮的下颚张开，不说话怎么传播这样蛊惑心智的语言，没对好焦，他吓的一霎失神。

结束时助理看全圆佑的眼神有些担忧：“圆佑最近是太累了吗？要好好休息啊。”

他揉着手腕下楼，踏进停车场的时候，名为期待的小鼓又敲起来，会是什么样子的尾声呢，第六感不错，或者说本来就该是这样子，oversize连帽衫把男人的脸遮掉大半，大明星先生随意靠在他车边。

像是约好了一样，车门自然无比地打开，权顺荣坐进去，美瞳还没摘，亮晶晶的一双狐狸眼。

“现在对我有兴趣了吗？”

/  
“嗯，说实话我对Hoshi先生——”

“非常感兴趣呢。”

—

*张智霖/HotCha《情爱现代事故》的歌词  
*出自坂元裕二《四重奏》  
*其实这个故事的最大赢家是妹妹kkkkkk


End file.
